


Sly Little Secrets

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: It's time you discover your own Animagus form.





	Sly Little Secrets

You hated being the only Marauder to not be an animagi. The other four had figured it out but you still couldn’t get the hang of the magic not even after it was taught in your third year. The magic was supposedly simple, one of the reasons you consistently became frustrated with your lack of transformation.

Sirius said his came quite naturally to him which you figured was true. He loved parading around the common room in his dog form. But you sulked, and suffered and struggled still trying to figure out the magic. James and Remus said it wasn’t that difficult, that you just needed practice. Peter joked about you having a worse animal than he.

“Can you imagine if you were a slug!”

Tutoring was your next option and for once you were making progress. It wasn’t a full transformation yet, but it was something. You’d been practicing in secret as well, the room of requirement becoming a better study room then the library. Your form was getting better and it turns out you were a fox. You had to admit it did fit with your personality. After all, you had been told that an animangus was a reflection of yourself.

Weeks passed and you knew James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were getting suspicious. Normally you’d sulk when they’d mess around in their animangus forms but now you ignored them. You didn’t even ask for help in trying to figure out the magic. All in all it was odd for you to not be constantly bothering them with trying to teach you. You caught on to their suspicions though and asked if you could sneak out of the castle for practice.

Using the invisibility cloak James owned you snuck onto the quidditch pitch. Typically you’d go out into the forest but you were almost caught the last time and no one ever checks the field. James took it upon himself to start the lesson, instructing you on what he felt would work. Playing along you pretended to follow his instructions, the rest of the group chiming in. After about a half hour of goofing off you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright stop! I can take it anymore I have to tell you”

Remus was the first to catch on grinning at you, “What?”

“I’ve figured it out”

“Well show us then” Peter stated.

Concentrating you transformed, peering up at the four from the ground.

“A fox, should have guessed.” Sirius joked, picking you up off the ground.

You bit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
